Heavenly Responsible to Prayers
by ultralight1
Summary: A retelling of highly responsive to prayers, and the first story of my Touhou retelling. In a land of eastern fantasy, can a young shrine maiden awaken the yin yang orbs to stop the incidents that threaten the land.
1. shrine part 1

**All characters, settings, and general events belong to Zun and blab, blab, blab.**

 **This is a retelling off Highly Responsive to Prayers (one that not many people have retold), off the events that unfolded, and the stories that were sadly not told. This is the first fanfiction of the entire touhou series retold. It will be filled with my interpretations of the characters, new antagonists (because there are only 4 truly nefarious people in the entire series), and some OCs (only in cases where there is no other character that can fit, and only one (maybe two) that is truly relevant the plot, none in this story though).**

In a land of tales of eastern fantasy, far away from here, is a place where that eastern fantasy is real. Among the forests, the lake, and the mountain, youkai run free. The only person responsible for extermination against the youkai has been slain. While incidents are still kept in check by a powerful force, the very balance of this land is being threaten as youkai attack unopposed. The village of humans itself is becoming unsafe. Yet, on the eastern edge of this land, a shrine stands. The only shrine in this land, the Hakurei shrine, and in this shrine we find the very person who will soon deal with the incidents and the youkai, inspire many others to do so too, and bring a lasting peace between the youkai and the humans with one simple document. This shrine maiden is named Reimu Hakurei.

"Waa. Why, why, why did mom have to -sniff- leave me?" wined the young and helpless shrine maiden. Her clothes were in taters, here nose was red and runny, her hare was everywhere, messy, and dirty. She had tear stricken red eyes, and beneath her a slightly damp floor.

"I have told you a million times my lady, your mother did not leave you. She would have never left you if she had the choice. She just met a sudden and tragic end." Mumbled an old and wise turtle name Genjii. He is like any other turtle except he can talk, can fly, and has a beard. He is not a youkai.

"Why did she have to -sniff- die? I will never be as powerful as mom! I-I can't even use the -sniff- yin-yang orb." Cried Reimu. The yin-yang orb is in the corner, thrown there by Reimu.

"Nonsenses, all you have to do is train some more." Proclaim Genjii, trying to comfort the sad miko.

"It won't work, training -sniff- is not working. I'm no closer to summing the yin-yang orbs, even after three years. I will never be able to use its -sniff- power. -Sniff- -sniff- -sniff- Waa." With that, Reimu bolted to her room, leaving behind a river of tears.

"wait-"

"Looks like she's not ready. What a sham." Echoed a mysterious voice. Out of nowhere, a rip in the fabric of realty appears in front of the shrine. It was perpendicular to the ground, purple, filled with eyes blinking, and with red ribbons tying the ends. Out of it stepped a tall human like figure. She had golden hair, dark yellow eyes, wore a purple dress and a white mob cap, and was holding an umbrella like a walking stick.

"Oh, Miss Yakumo, I did not see you there. What is it that you need?" Genjii asked surprised by this person's arrival as he floats to her.

"To think that this is how the Hakurei line ends, by a weak and useless shrine maiden."

"Hey Reimu is only nine years of age. She still has a long time to live."

"She has been training for three years, and she still has not learn how to summon the yin-yang orbs. So when a youkai decides to attack her, there's no stopping them."

"Well maybe Reimu would be able to use the yin-yang orbs if you had raise her" Genjii protested with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Yakumo opens the parasol and puts it over her head. "If I did then Reimu would have no incentive to get better as a youkai exterminator. She would be a shrine maiden that does not exterminate youkai."

"How would you know, you never even tried."

"Anyway, A big threat is gaining her strength in hell, and I need someone how is affiliated with the shrine." Yakumo suddenly announced.

"Why do you need someone form the shrine, and why can't you just gap there"

"The **Goddess** of hell has set up something to keep me from Gapping in. So I need someone which the seal over the gate of hell would recognize as affiliated with the shrine to get through."

"Find, I will go get Reimu."

"No, she is too weak and can't fly, but you would work just as well"

"Well then I will just tell Reimu that I will be leaving."

"That would just be incentive for her to follow us to hell."

"At least let me tell the sprits of the yin-yang orbs to make sure that she doesn't leave" grumbled Genjii

"Alright them."

Genjii floats to the shrine entrance. "Hey Shingyoku, I'm going out with Miss Yakumo to hell, can you make sure Reimu does not come after us."

A large orb in the shape of the yin-yang symbol appears before Genjii. It suddenly spilt apart to reveal a man wearing a shrine priest's outfit and a woman wearing a priestess outfit.

"Okay" said the man.

"Then" said the woman.

Genjii walks back out front "Are you prepared, Miss Yakumo?"

"We need to swing by my house to get prepared."

Just then, a gap open below them and they fell through, and the gap closed as suddenly as it appeared.

* * *

A While later

The door to Reimu's room opened, reveling a cleaned up shrine maiden. She had chest length purple dyed hair (she is a natural light brown), brown eyes, and wore the traditional shrine maiden.

"Genjii, where are you? I want to apologize about outburst"

Reimu walked down the hallway to the main room. She could see nobody in the lifeless room.

"Where did Genjii go?" Reimu said talking to herself.

An echoing cry rang out from all around the shrine " **He is not here** ".

"Who are you?" Reimu yelled

Shingyoku materialized themselves in front of Reimu. "Our name is Shingyoku, and we are the sprites of the orbs"

"Are you here to teach me how to use them?"

"We have no idea how to use them."

"Anyway, where did Genjii go exactly?"

"He went to Makai to stop a threat."

Reimu jumped back in surprise. "Whaaaat. He cannot deal with Makai all on his own. I need to go after him"

"We will not let you go to Makai, **no matter what** " with that, Shingyoku began to charge at Reimu.

Reimu jumped out of the way just in time, as Shingyoku smashed the floor where she was standing. Reimu fell on her face when she hit the floor again.

"You can't even use the yin-yang orbs, let allow fly. How would you handle h-, Makai?" Shingyoku warned menacingly.

Reimu turned over. Her legs were shaking, there was sweat coming down her face, she started breathing faster, and her heart was racing. As Shingyoku stared charging at her again, she franticly looked around the room for something to fight of Shingyoku.

She spotted the yin-yang orb. Sitting in a corner.

 _Wait a second_ Reimu thought

She got up and ran to the orb, just barely dodging the charge.

She reaches the orb and lifts it up. Shingyoku was charging for a third time at her. She threw the orb with all her might. It hit Shingyoku, knocking them both back. Reimu manage to catch the orb, but it made her stomach ace from the impact.

"So, you chose to fight me do you Reimu? Fine, in that case if you manage to beat us, than you are skilled enough to go and take on Makai. But know this much Reimu, **you will not beat us when we use all of our power.** Prepare for your first danmaku match." Shingyoku starts to move back and forth, making it harder to line up a shoot for. It also starts to shoot bullets in an arch fashion, with a slight pause between each bullet fired.

Reimu jumps back, moves the orb to her left, and brings out her gohei. "I might not know how to summon the yin yang orbs, but I know how to use the other item of the Hakurei shrine, the purification rod."

Reimu starts dodging the danmaku bullets, and whenever one almost is about to her, she swings gohei to disperse the bullet. When there are no bullets coming directly at her, she grabs her orb with both hands and throws it where Shingyoku will be.

It stopped just short of where Reimu had predicted causing the orb to miss its target. The orb bounced off the back wall, bounced off the side wall, and stared heading right for the young miko's head. In a panic, Reimu began to swing her gohei around wildly. One of the swings hit the yin yang orb, causing it to bounce off the gohei and hit Shingyoku, disrupting its attacks, and causing the orb to hit the back wall.

…

…

"Wait a second" Reimu exclaimed out of nowhere. She rushed to orb and threw it again. Shingyoku barley dodged out of the way of the orb, however when it came back to Reimu she used her gohei to bounce back to Shingyoku and hit it. Before Shingyoku could react, Reimu sent it right back to Shingyoku, hitting it again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

Shingyoku moved back before the orb could hit her again. " **Enough**!" it yelled.

"You have bested us. We cannot stop you from going to Makai. You can probably handle it. But be careful Reimu, as there are much more powerful beings in Makai. Without the ability to fly, you are nothing compare to them."

"Al-all right then. Don't worry Genjii, I'm coming." Reimu hushed out the door while mustering that sentence. Trying to catch up to Genjii.

"We are sorry for lying to you Reimu, but we can't let you go to hell. Hopefully Shinki will protect you." Whispered Shingyoku after Reimu disappeared down the steps that lead down the hill.


	2. Makai part 1

Reimu was standing before a cave. This cave acted as the portal between where she was and Makai. As she looked into the cave, she felt the coldness of her sweat running down her face. She knew if she was not careful, Makai would become her grave. _All I have to do is find Genjii, than I will be able to have a fighting chance to get out alive._ With this thought, she slowly entered the cave.

The cave was pitch black and moist. The only sound that could be heard was the dripping of the water from the ceiling. Reimu silently wondered why no youkia had decided to take up residence in the surprisingly big cave. At the end of the cave she found her answer.

A large gate towered over Reimu. It was colored in a dark blood color glowing a faint light. The texture was round and brumby, with the material itself looking liquidly and fleshy. It was radiating a sort of spiritual discomfort that would serve as an excellent deterrent for youkia. In the gate there was a vast and complicated seal made to keep this place and Makai separated. As Reimu pondered how to break this seal (she is too unexperienced and naive to have any idea of how to actually break it), she put her hand on the seal. It instantly broke apart, causing the portal to Makai to open, and causing Reimu to fall into it.

* * *

The world of Makai was both at the same time what Reimu was expecting, and not at all what she was expecting. The ground was this reddish brown color, the sky looks both murky brown and pitch black, and the fairies are completely different form her world, being instead of colorful, black with red outlines. Needless to say it felt otherworldly.

And Reimu was lost.

Having no idea where to go, she began to walk in a random direction. Soon she had no idea where she was. _It's not my fault I'm lose. It's this worlds fault._ Reimu thought to herself while denying it was her fault.

"Why are you so small and young?" asked the green hair ghost that appeared before her. She was wearing a pure white dress and a blue skirt that went all the way down to her ghostly tail. She was also waring a torn cape on her back, and had a knife in her right hand that was dripping … something red.

"I'm the shrine maiden of paradise, and I'm here to find someone."

"Where is your mother, young girl" the ghost inquired in a talking down manner.

Reimu's eyes weld up " **Shut up**. she left me. I don't want to talk about it." The miko threw the orb with all her might like she has never thrown it before.

The ghost caught the orb in her free hand. "So she… I didn't think that she could… she threw the orb, so… and she doesn't know who I am. **Hahahahaha, Hahahahaha. You don't know who I am.** " The ghost yelled laughingly. "Hahaha, hahaha. This is going to be fun. I don't even need my focuser to beat you!" The ghost was chuckling like mad.

Reimu readied her ghota. "Can you give me back my orb, I can't fight you without it."

"Two things, first I don't need to fight you since I have what I need." The ghost held up the yin yang orb. "And second, don't you have something else to fight me with besides your ghota."

"Oh right, I completely forgot about those." Reimu pulled out her sealing amulets and put it in her hand not holding the ghota.

"You… forgot. You know what, I'm going to give you a fighting chance in Makai to beat me." With that, the ghost threw the orb at Reimu. Invisible walls appeared around the arena.

The miko caught the orb. "What were those" pointing to the invisible walls.

"You don't know, well to bad." The ghost said all coy like. The ghost raised her hand above her head.

A light formed above her hand and started to grow. When it was the size of her head, she swung her and downwards. The light burst many stars that flied downwards in a random pattern. Reimu threw her orb the ghost, and dodged the stars. Well tried to, even though she moved around a lot and swing her ghota around, some stars got through the defense and hit Reimu, hurting like hell.

Interestingly, the ghost did not dodged the orb, causing it to hit her and break her concentration, dissolving the attack. She quickly moved to catch the orb and threw it straight into the air. She then pointed her finger at Reimu, and formed a gun hand. She lowered her thumb and yelled "magic missile"

As the name implies, a bunch of magic missiles came out of the ghost's finger and hit Reimu straight on, flinging her back and almost off a cliff. The ghost next pointed her finger at the orb and hit it at such an angle with the missiles that it went flying of the cliff.

Reimu managed to get up in time to see this happen but could not do anything about it because the orb was well out of reach. In an act of desperation, she threw an amulet at the orb. The amulet hit the orb, causing the orb to bounce up, bouncing off a wall, get close enough to Reimu for her to hit it with her ghota, and hitting the ghost.

"That's it, **now I'm serious** ". With that, the ghost started constituting and reciting a magic spell. " **Stardust Reverie** ". Several comets formed around the ghost leaving a trail of stars behind them. After several rotations around the ghost, the comets started to head after the miko.

Reimu tried to hit the comet with the ghota when one came close, but it had no effect. The comet hit Reimu's face with the full force of its attack, causing the shrine maiden to fall to the ground. _Another hit like that and I will be knocked out for good_ Reimu thought rang through her head. She quickly got up and barley dodged the other comets.

The stars the comets left behind kept Reimu from hitting the ghost. The ghost was protected on all sides and below by the stars. The only way to hit it was from the top. _I can't throw that high. Even if I could the comets would just get in the way, and the only things I have are my ghota and amulets –_ _ **wait a second!**_ _I can use the comets to bounce my orb into the opening!_

When the comets came back around, she threw the orb at one. It hit and rebounded higher. While she was busy focusing on the orb another comet so close to her that when she noticed all the protectless miko could do was close her eyes and shield her face.

* * *

 _This is not how the battle should have gone._ Thought the ghost _and now I don't have the energy to do another attack. I completely forgot how much a handicap a lack of a focuser was for me. I could not even move when I was using the magic._ The ghost quickly fled to the direction of the portal. _I need to get through the portal before that dam Yukair realizes that it's open. When I get back to my home, I need to get my backup focuser._

* * *

After several seconds of not getting hit, Reimu opened her eyes to find the ghost was gone but siting on a rock nearby was a vampire (?) who probably saw the whole thing.

"Amazing, despite being so weak, you manage to beat Mima." The vampire had wings bigger than she was, a white shirt, a black vest, and a red skirt. She also had blond hair and a star on her left cheek.

"So that ghosts name is Mima?"

"Yep" The vampire jumped up and walked over to Reimu, "but what I want to know is why you did not use your amulets to bounce your ball higher?"

"Well…, the reason… is… Say, what's your name?"

"OH, well the names Elis, but most know me as Eliy" The vampire was getting uncomfortably close to Reimu. "What are you doing her by the way? A shrine maiden is a rare site here."

"I need to find someone"

"And why would they be in Makai?"

"There is probably an incident that threats the land here."

"There's only one person with both the motive and the means to do that." The vampire is right next to Reimu.

"Really, can you point me in the direction of the person?"

"I will, but first you would have to do something for me." The vampire was physically touching Reimu. " **I want some of your blood** "

The shrine maiden, freighted, jumps back and grabs her ghota. "You are not turning me into a vampire."

"What's stopping me from doing that? You are weak and tired after your duel with Mima. I can turn you into a vampire if I want to. **However** I don't want to. More than that I can't. Shinki had decide that no one can harm you. No, I want some of your blood in this." Eliy pulled out a beaker.

"Wha-"The shrine maiden was completely shocked and baffled.

The vampire walked over to were Reimu and Mima had dueled just a few seconds ago. She picked up the knife the ghost was holding. "We can use this to slit your wrist to get the blood."  
"Okay, seems reliable."

"Thank you for your contribution." Eliy took the beaker and knife from Reimu.

"Ow" Reimu's eyes were watery. She was sucking her finger where she had decided to cut herself.

"Now, it's time for me to fulfill my end of the bargain. Clime on" The vampire signified her back.

The shrine maiden climbed on to the vampires back as instructed.

The vampire used her massive wings to take flight as they headed towards the sealed oni.


	3. Makai part 2

**Sorry this took so long to make, the training to become a citified author took much longer then expected. Now that the training is complet, the production of these stories should be much faster.**

* * *

As the vampire carried Reimu, the shrine maiden asked with genuine curiosity "why did you need my blood?"

"That's, a little complicated. In order to really understand that, you need to know what exactly I am."

"Aren't you a vampire?" The shrine maiden was deeply confused.

"Well sorta. I'm actually a demonic vampire."

The miko was even more confused "what's the difference?"

Eliy started to slow down "well regular vampire is made when another bites them and sucks there blood completely. A vampire made in this way can only ever be as strong (minis abilities and weapons) as the vampire that made them was at the time."

"Really? I never would have guess."

"Yea, well a demonic vampire does not have the same restriction, given that they are formed form as the embodiment of specific human traits. As such, demonic vampires, like myself, can become demonstrably stronger if they play there cards right."

"So a demotic vampire drinking my blood will become stronger?"

"You're on the right track, but that's not the whole deal. The method for which demonic vampires get stronger varies. Since vampires can't usually drink your blood, because you're a miko, and my ability to manipulate blood, I can use your blood along with varies concoctions and spells to make myself as strong as Dracula."

"Who's Dracula?" confusion has come back.

"Hopefully you would never need to find out." Eliy slowed to a complete stop "Were here."

As Reimu came off of Eliy, she noticed the shrine which they have arrived at. It looked just like her except it was white and was just slightly bigger than her shrines main room.

"Before you ask, this shrine purpose is not to worship the goddess. It is here to seal a powerful oni."

Reimu felt butterflies in her stomach "How powerful?"

"Powerful enough to beat the goddess in a straight fight at full power."

"W-well wish me luck"

"Wait a second, wasn't the only reason you came to Makai was to find someone?"

"If this youkia is as powerful you say, than someone has to stop them. Plus it's my job to stop incidents."  
"You are a pretty brave person. You know what, if you ever want to become a vampire, just go to the city of demons and ask for Elis."

Whit a nod of her head, Reimu slid the doors opened and entered the shrine to face the Oni.

Eliy turned around and started to walk away, but stopped after a few steps "oh what the hell, I might as well watch the battle" Eliy flew into the shrine to get a good vantage point.

* * *

With a spectator watching, Reimu steady examine the sphere of light. It was so bright that it could not be seen threw, but the light was contained inside the sphere. The sphere was three times her height.

As Reimu examine the sphere, creaks began to form. At first it was small, starting in the upper right part of the sphere, but it soon spider webbed around the entire sphere. Reimu jumped back as it shattered into a million pieces, reveling the prisoner within.

An oni with a katana.

This oni only had a single horn, long black hair, and a red ribbon tying that hair. She was wearing a red robe with white sleeves. She was gargantuan, being 6 feet tall, towering over young Reimu. The only thing keeping her from being completely intimidating was that she was completely chained to the back wall, except for her head.

She lifted her head, reveling a smirk, "To imagen that the current shrine maiden would come in my moment of freedom. It's a shame you have to die at such a young age. But if you try and stop me then I will not fell any guilt when I cut you down."

The miko, despite all the fear she felt pulled out her gohei and amulets while preparing to throw the orb. "I will stop you from destroying G-"

"No you will not. I have killed the pervious shrine maiden, who had way more experience and combat ability then you do now."

Reimu's entire body froze, her heart stop, her mind went back. "You-you-you killed my mother."

"Yes I did, but if it is any consideration, me killing the last shrine maiden lead directly to the situation I am currently in. So, are you ready to pay for the all the inconvenience your mother had put me through, with your life?"

Tears began to flow down Reimu's face, as she was filled with an unrelenting, unstoppable rage. "If anyone is going to pay, it will be you for **murdering my mother**." Throwing her orb with a fury like never before, it flew forward with blinding speed. It hit the oni straight in the gut, causing a feeling of pain to wash over her for a second.

"Even if I am chained like this, I have more than enough power to **kill you**." The oni created four blue bluets that were so predictable in the movements that Reimu took the opportunity to go and get her orb, when she heard Eliy yell "That attack was not for you, be careful."

 _Not for me? What wa-_ SNAP. Reimu quickly looked behind her to see the oni arms were free, the blue bullets made to break the chains holding them.

The oni used its newly freed hand to summon a hail of danmaku above and around him and Reimu, and sent half of them homing in on where Reimu was, and the other half in random directions inward. Reimu quickly threw her orb at the oni and ran around in vain to dodge the incoming bullets. The oni, with no way to move her body, had to take the attack. The yin yang orb bounced of the oni through the air.

As Reimu ran around back and forth, using her gohei and amulets to dispel danmaku, she notice the orb fly through the air. She threw several amulets to keep the orb in the air, before being hit by several bullets herself. All except one of the amulets were intercepted, causing the last amulet to hit the orb, which in turn caused the orb to bounce off a wall and hit the oni again.

As the last of the white bullets rain down, Reimu got up, and despite being hit several times, did have any lasting injuries. She spotted her orb bouncing off the floor to the wall and quickly ran over to it. She hit it with her gohei on its rebound, causing it to hit the oni again. The oni responded by firing a line of danmaku from her hand arcing downwards to the center of the room. She then split the line in two as she moved where the bullets were aiming back and forth across the room in symmetry.

Reimu dodge the bullets coming for her as she fired her amulets at the orb, which bounced off the amulets and hit the oni again, then bouncing over to the side of the room Reimu's on. It head straight towards Reimu, who hit it with her gohei, directing it to hit the oni again. She then dodged the danmaku on the return trip.

The oni, realizing the attack was not working, dispelled it. She then produced several flames from her hand, which traveled along the ground towards Reimu. The shrine maiden dodge the first flame to the right, and jumped backwards before the second flame could hit her, but the flames left trails of fire that to high to pass, so she was trapped. It was too late when Reimu realized this, but tried to dodge left.

It hit her left arm, causing it to burn up. Reimu let out a defying scream. She could fell the skin boiling over, the felling of her arm fading. Reimu franticly and desperately tried to put out the flame, but even after it was out, the pain remained in full force. Tears poured down her face from the agony, her entire body was trembling more than anything and, and she could fell deaths embrace approaching.

She focused every last ounce of her power to call out for help. _"God of the Hakurei shrine, please lend me a hand and let me use the power of the yin yang orbs. Please, to protect everything from this youkia. Please._

…

…

Nothing, the orb did not respond.

"Hahahaha, look at the shrine maiden, weak and helpless, prying for help that will never come. With your death, nothing will stop my goddess from breaking free, and recreating the world like she wanted it. Now die, like your mother d-"

A bullet hit the oni, causing her to stop talking and look at the source, at Eliy.

" **Konngara**!"

"Do you really think that you can beat me? Someone that not even your goddess can beat in a straight fight?"

"There's no way I'm letting you wreak havoc and destruction apon Makai." with that, Eliy fired a burst of danmaku at the oni named Konngara.

Konngara smirked as she raised her katana, and slashed the bullets clean through. "That's cute, now let's see how long you can last against one of the **four divas of the mountain**!" The katana begin to glow pure black. The oni quickly swing her sword, and the path of her sword became bullets. The bullets homed in on Eliy as the oni swung her sword several more times.

The vampire transformed into a bat to dodge the incoming danmaku. She moved around with frightening speed, and managed to surprise the oni when she transformed behind her to attack the oni with several more voiles of danmaku.

Konngara was ready though and cut through the danmaku with a single slice. The ark of her swing caused lasers to come out. One of the lasers hit Eliy. As Eliy tried to stabilize herself, the oni pointed her sword upwards, causing a water fall of danmaku to fall down onto the vampire and causing her to land. As the Eliy tried to catch her breath, she heard a truly terrifying sound.

SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. **SNAP**.

All the chains that held the oni back had been broken, and Konngara started to walk over to Eliy. "A commendable effort for sure, but there was nothing you could do to stop me. Granted, I would have stood against insurmountable odds if a friend was in danger, but still. Well here's your reward for your courage." She raise her sword over her head, ready to strike Eliy down, when she got hit by the yin yang orb.

The oni turn towards Reimu, who had kicked the orb. "You will not hurt her you monster"

Smirking she responded "So you are ready to die." The oni rushed towards Reimu with blinding speed. Reimu did not have time to dodge as the oni swung her sword, only to be deflected by a barrier surrounding Reimu.

"Wha-"both the oni and the miko said in unison, before Konngara was flung to the back wall.

A booming and omnipotent voice rang out " **YOU WILL NOT THREATED MY REALM.** " A burst of light filled the room. When it ended, a woman, no a goddess appeared before everyone. She had white eyes and hair, and wore a red dress with outlines along the top. She had two beads holding up a strand of hair away from the rest.

"Shinki!" Eliy exclaimed in shock with a bit of terror in her voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the goddess of Makai. Do you honestly think you can stop me?"

"Probably not, but I can seal you away." Shinki summoned a silver staff that had a large red gem at the top. The gem was surround by two spinning circles in an x shape. The goddess started to chant something. Konngara rushed at Shinki, but before she can get to her, chins appeared and pulled the oni to the back wall.

"I have broken these before, do you really think that these can hold me again?"

"Now that I know you can break the seal, I can make fortify it every now and then to keep that from happening."

A sphere of light appeared around Konngara, trapping her inside and keeping the oni from moving or breaking out.

As the goddess desummoned the staff, she turn towards Eliy. "Elis" Shinki said with a bit of annoyance.

"It's Eliy" quietly corrected Eliy.

"I don't care about your English based nickname. I want to know-. You know what, just go, and don't let me see you again." The goddess sentence was tainted by disagreement, annoyance, and anger.

When Eliy heard that sentence, she quickly bolted away. Meanwhile, Shinki had turn towards Reimu. "As for you, what are you doing her, this place is not your responsibility."

"A friend came to stop a threat and I went after to help him."

"That's strange, no one but you has entered Makai but you."

"But this has to be-"Reimu was deeply confused.

"You know what, you were probably thinking of hell. It is similar enough to Makai, and it is also accessible by a similar portal in your land. Plus if something threatens your land there, then it is your responsibility to stop it."

"Really? Maybe you are right."

"I will warp you out of Makai, as it is the least I can do."

"Hold on" Reimu went and picked up her yin yang with her right arm. "Ready"

The World span around Reimu as she transported, and before she knew it, she was outside of the cave leading to Makai.

The Miko with the stinging left arm began to walk to the shrine to heal it and get some answers

* * *

Inside the orb of light, the mind of Konngara was still active. _I can't believe that I lost. Curse that shrine maiden. If she had not appeared, then I would have broken free without drawing Shinki attention. When I break out of this prison,_ _ **I'M GOING TO KILL HER, KILL HER, KILL HER**_ _. I hope that Elly does not have to deal with that red white maiden while trying to awaken our goddess. Well anyhow, time for some mental-physical training._


	4. shrine part 2

As Reimu approached the shrine, questions raced through her mind. _Did Shingyoku lie to me? Why did they lie to me? Why did they send me to Makai? Just how strong is this threat? Is Genjii alright?!_ With worry filling her mind, she ran the rest of the way to the shrine.

Quickly moving pass the (empty) donation box, the young shrine maiden made her way to the doors of the shrine. She quickly slammed them opened, felling pain in her left arm in the process, and walked inside. From the worry and anger building up inside her, she let out a roaring yell " **Shingyoku!** "

Shingyoku appeared behind Reimu, causing her to turn around and jump back. "So your back. Did you realize the danger of the situation?"

The miko could fell the anger rising, anger from the idea that Shingyoku had lied to her. "Was Makai the place that Genjii went to?"

"What are you talking about?" Shingyoku moved aback.

" **Did Genjii go to hell?!** " Reimu yelled, demanding answers.

Shingyoku tone became a lot more serious. "Who told you that?"

"So it's true."

"Who. Told. You. That?"

"The goddess of Makai" Reimu explained, still anger in her voice.

Shingyoku began to mumble "mumble, thinks she can do as she wants, mumble."

"Why did you lie to me?" Reimu demanded.

"To protect you! If you go to hell, you could die. We will not let the last shrine maiden die."

"But Genjii's in danger."

"He told is us to stop you from going to hell."

"That does not matter. If you don't move, than I will force you to move." Reimu put the yin yang orb on the ground.

"You might have beaten us before, but that was only because we were not using all our power. Now we will be using it all, to keep you from going!" Shingyoku body changed. Red cracks appeared all along the orb. "We will not yet you go to hell!"

Shingyoku started with a wave of bullets, so close together to be touching each other. Reimu kicked the orb at Shingyoku, and, grabbing her amulets with her right hand, threw them to make a safe passage. The orb hits, and bounces off of Shingyoku. They charge at Reimu, who dodges and runs to were her orb will land. She kicks it when it gets close, causing it to fly into Shingyoku.

In a bright flash, Shingyoku turn form an orb to a woman wearing a priestess outfit. She had red hair, and her vest, in contrast to the red and white of the rest of her, was blue and white. She lifted up her vest to revile a wand in her right hand.

Shingyoku lifted up her wand and out came two lines of bullets, which swerved outwards then towards Reimu. The shrine maiden dodged the attack before pulling out more amulets and flinging one at her orb, causing the orb to hit the shrine wall, bounce off the floor, and hit Shingyoku.

Shingyoku transformed back into their orb form and subsequently charged at Reimu, who kicked the yin yang orb at him, causing both to bounce of each other. It transformed into a male form. He wears a priest's outfit, a blue and white outfit to be exact. He is also in a meditative position.

While he is meditating, danmaku began to circle around him. The danmaku launched at Reimu in a density and a pattern to resemble a laser. Reimu jumped out of the way of the attack, and got on her feet to fling her amulets at her orb, causing Shingyoku to receive more damage from the orb. Shingyoku transformed back into their orb form, and charge at Reimu for the third time. Reimu lead the attack, dodging the attack while at the same time causing Shingyoku to move into the path of the orb. The orb bounced off of Shingyoku, and slowed to a stop on the floor.

Reimu got to the orb and kicked it at Shingyoku while they were transforming into their female form. The orb hit Shingyoku just as she finished transforming. She quickly flew into the air, and fires a hollow cone of danmaku. The cone traps Reimu inside. Shingyoku transforms to their male for, which fires ark of bullets at Reimu.

Reimu could fell the sweat trickle down her face. She was going to be beaten by the same type of attack that made it impossible to use he left arm without causing it pain earlier this day. She cold fell her legs trembling from the mere thought of her entire body being in as much pain as her arm, and franticly looked for a way out. She remembered her gohei, and pulled it out with her right hand. She swings it at the danmaku keeping her trapped, creating a large enough hole for her to jump through and barely get out of the way of the danmaku.

Reimu, noticing her orb, sees her chance, and quickly runs over to where her orb was falling to as Shingyoku fires another, more spread out arc of bullets. She hits her orb with her purification rod with all the might in her right arm. The orb rushed towards Shingyoku, hitting him with enough impact to dispel there forms, and brings Shingyoku to unconsciousness. The danmaku disperse, giving Reimu the opportunity to catch her breath, and for her heart to calm down form the excretion and terror of the fight.

As Reimu was taking a breather, she noticed Shingyoku spilt into two, into the male and female forms. "So you have beaten us." The male said as the two got up. The female chimed in "It seems we are no longer needed."

Reimu became confused by this "what do you mean?"

The male form began to examine "our duty, along with powering the yin-yang orbs, is to awaken whenever the title of shrine maiden is passed down from one shrine maiden to the next prematurely, and to help protect the shrine maiden intel she is old enough to protect herself." "Since you have beaten us, you have proven yourself capable of defending yourself. We will continue our rest, awaiting the time when you activate the yin yang orbs to fulfill our duty." The female finished.

The two walk over to the miko "Now that's done, we like to ask something we noticed during the fight. Why did you only use your right hand?" after all, you used both arms during our first duel."

"It got hurt in Makai, and now whenever I use it, my arm becomes painful."

"There are much tougher foes in hell then in Makai. Journey there, and you can lose a lot more than the use of your left arm." The male warned. The female continued "but that's no longer our choice, so it rest on you whether you go to hell or not."

As the two began to get ready to go to sleep again, Reimu yelled "Stop! I have a question I want to ask." The two stopped and looked at Reimu. "Well, can I ask a question?"  
"Yes" the two said in unison.

"Are you one person or two?"

"We are two people put into one soul to power the yin-yang orb." With that, the two turned into spirits and entered into the shrine maiden, leaving her confused about the answer she got.

Reimu, despite the warning she was given, thought of the danger Genjii might be in. After eating and restocking her amulets, grabbed the yin-yang orb and left for hell.


	5. Hell part 1

The gate of hell was gargantuan, especially to the young shrine maiden, being as tall as her shrine. Unlike the other gate, which was in a gloomy and bone chilling cave, this gate was outside, and carved into the mountain itself. The now night sky illumined the area around the gate, showing that the mountain actually covers some of the gate, but that the edges were very jagged, and quite aa bit of rubble was on the ground.

The gate itself was as black as complete darkness, looking almost flat from even close up. The material itself was a textureless surface, feeling other worldly. The gate itself gives the impression that it was created from darkness itself.

The runes on the portal were impossible to understand, but Reimu now knew how to open it. She placed her hand on to the seal, and it instantly broke open, leading the way to hell. With only a bit of hesitation, the miko entered, seeking to help Genjii beat this threat.

* * *

Hell turned out to be a barren wasteland. The ground was made of a lot of tiny pieces of ground that did not stick together when dry, and acted like mud when wet. It was light blue in color and formed shifting hills that can bury stuff whole. There was the occasional house, but they were all destroyed.

When Reimu entered hell, she say a bright light in the distance, pulling stuff in the sky closer to it and sucking them in. The shrine maiden set out in that direction, figuring that it was the threat Genjii is fighting against. After walking for a while, her legs started to tire and a small aching imaged, but the thought of Genjii being in trouble kept her moving.

Danmaku suddenly appeared, forcing Reimu to jump back to avoid being hit. Five circles floated down, that things that shoot the bullets. The five circles each had some sort of yellow energy connecting them to a figure in the middle that looks female. Giant eyes with red irises opened upon each of the circles, surrounding themselves with a purple mist. The shrine maiden was started and scared by the strangeness and bizarreness of the thing, so much so that she lost her balance.

The electric figure crossed her arms on her chest. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Reimu quickly regained her balance "My name is Reimu Hakurei, and I'm the shrine maiden of-"

The figure was taken aback by the statement "wait, a shrine maiden!?"

Reimu was confused by the statement and that surprise of the figure.

"As my sworn duty, I will stop you **here and now**!" magic began to course around the figure "I swear it on my name, **YuugenMagen**!"

The five eyes of YuugenMagen fired a laser from there pupils. The lasers very nearly hit Reimu. Reimu kicked her orb in response, hitting the top most eye, bouncing off onto the left most one, and bouncing in turn to the bottom right one. It was stopped by the soft cushioning of the ground.

As the laser attack subsided, each eye shoot out 5 bullets in a wave at Reimu. Reimu threw several of her amulets and jumped back, but was still hit by a number of bullets, causing her to fall on her back.

Reimu rolled over and tried to get up, but the ground kept shifting, keeping her from pushing herself up, not to mention the pain moving threw her left arm while using it. At the same time all 5 eyes closed and the leftmost and rightmost eyes opened. They both fired a disorganized cone at Reimu. One of the bullets got misaligned enough to be in a direct path towards the young miko. Reimu managed to get up upon her knees quickly enough to see the bullet heading down towards her. Without thinking, she pushed herself out of the way to avoid the attack, feeling agony in her left arm.

The shrine maiden got up and rushed over to her orb, which in the loose ground was more akin to quickly walking, and kicked it at YuugenMagen. The orb hit the left eye just as they were closing, and the orb landed on the floor again.

The bottom two eyes opened up and both lunched a line of missiles at separate points on the ground and homed after Reimu. Reimu dodged the missiles and went after her orb. She kicked at the two eyes, and it bounced off one and hit the other, forcing them to close and stop there attack.

Reimu got out her gohei and hit her orb with it at the rightmost circle as the two middle eyes began to open up. The orb hit, and the eyes responded by firing a wave that started above and went down in the shape of a curve blade. Reimu kicked her orb at the left most eye, and used her gohei to clear a path through the wave. The orb hit the eye, causing the two eyes to close again.

YuugenMagen looked beaten up "I… I can't lose. Not now. NOT WHEN SARIEL IS SO CLOSE TO BECOMING FREE! I can't let you join up with her and give her strength." With those words, the top most eye opened up and began to charge up. Reimu got to and kicked her orb at the eye, hitting it.

A large laser fired left of her, and moved right. Reimu moved to avoid being hit. The laser dissolved just before it went across the ground. Reimu saw her chance and threw an amulet at her orb, which bounced off it and hit the top eye again. The eye fired a wave of bullets at Reimu, forcing her to dodge left. A laser was fired were she just was, and both the laser and Reimu moved left. The laser dissolved before it could reach the original lasers starting point. Reimu threw another amulet, causing the orb to hit the eye another time. A wave was fired at Reimu, who dodged right.

Two lasers were fired at where the lasers had been fired before, and began to close the gap. The miko moved towards the center, and throw yet another amulet, causing a fourth hit. The lasers dissolved just before they connected. The top eye closed before a fifth hit could connect.

All five eyes opened up as Reimu kicked her orb at the first one she sees. The orb hit the top eye, and bounces down to the Right most and the bottom left one. It then bounced off and land quite a ways from Reimu. A star formed between all the eyes, and straighten out in the center. All the eyes closed, except for the left most one.

The star began to fire danmaku form all five off its points, blocking the miko's path to her orb. The star began to spin around, causing Reimu to doge the danmaku to get to her orb. Just as she was about to reach her orb, the star started to spin in the other direction, hitting her in the back and causing her to nearly fall over.

The shrine maiden managed to regain her balance enough to reach her orb and kicked it. The orb collided with the eye, destroying the attack and forcing all the eyes to open in pain.

The eyes and the circles shattered, breaking the connections of YuugenMagen and forcing her to the ground.

Tears began to flow down YuugenMagen's face "I've failed. I've failed my duty and now Sariel will break free." YuugenMagen drop to her knees and face and began to pound the ground rapidly. "Now destruction will be brought to the land if Kikuri falls. Please stop this maniac Kikuri, I beg of you"

Before Reimu could say anything, YuugenMagen shattered apart. Distraught filled Reimu as she pressed on towards the pillar of light.

* * *

Despite the fact that Reimu had survived her encounter, troubling thoughts flooded her mind. _Was it right for me to kill her? She was just doing her duty. She was resentful of her death. She just wanted to stop this threat her duty means as much to her as mine dose to me._ As Reimu pondered this, the ground became solid and the pillar grew to fill most of the sky in front of her.

A brown disk appeared before Reimu. On it displayed a girl in a dress holding an orb with her eyes closed. A thought entered Reimu's mind that was not her own, breaking her out of her trance.

" _ **You**_ _"_ The voice reverberates scornfully inside Reimu's mind.

Reimu quickly Responses in reaction "I don't want to kill you, I only want to help Genjii stop the threat."

" _Ya right. You_ _ **killed**_ _YuugenMagen, and you want to help Sariel. You won't trick me."_ Her voice was full of anger.

"You have it all wrong, I-" Reimu franticly began.

The voice cut her off _"As my duty entails, I, Kikuri, will make sure that you will not go on."_

The bronze disk began to glow a purple aura. Two danmaku appeared on the disk on opposite ends. Two lines appeared and span around to create a double spiral that moved counter clockwise.

Reimu kicked her orb at Kikuri, which hit, and quickly threw amulets with her right arm at the danmaku to create a safe space for herself. The rapid nature of the danmaku spiral means that Reimu need to keep throwing amulets to avoid being hit. The orb bounced off the floor, and into the path of the amulets, which knocked it up into the air and back down onto Kikuri.

The spiral stopped for a moment, allowing Reimu to hit the orb again back into Kikuri using her gohei. The orb hit again and the spirals started back up. Reimu used her gohei to disperse the bullets, and noticed her orb bouncing to the side. She moved over to it and hit her orb, while at the same time being hit by danmaku. The orb hit Kikuri, ending her attack before Reimu could get hit again.

The white orb Kikuri was holding turned orange. The orb began to fire large danmaku. Reimu threw her amulets at the large danmaku, but the amulets disintegrated on contact. Reimu jumped out of the way to dodge the large danmaku. More large danmaku were fired, aiming at Reimu. Reimu dodged the large danmaku and moved towards her orb. She grabbed her gohei with her right hand and hit her orb with it. The orb flew towards the disk and hit it. Kikuri summon two sprits from her orb which flew above Reimu. They fired waves of five regular size danmaku at Reimu. The miko dodge them as well as the large danmaku. She went to were her orb was bouncing, and as it flew towards Reimu, she hit it with her gohei, hitting Kikuri again.

The spell stopped, but the sprits remained. They began to float back and forth and drop flames. Reimu grabbed her amulets and stepped out of the flames path. The flames exploded on impact, throwing Reimu back on to her back. The sprit flew over and drop a flame over her. Reimu rolled out of the way of the explosion, and fired an amulet at her orb while she was getting back up, hitting Kikuri.

Reimu got up as the disk started to fire lasers from her eyes at Reimu. The shrine maiden quickly dodged the lasers, and almost walked straight into an explosion. Reimu got out an amulet and threw it with her right hand at her orb. The orb bounced off the floor, hitting Kikuri, and disrupting the attack.

The orb Kikuri is holding turned red as Kikuri began to become frantic _"I won't lose! I will make sure you will die,_ _ **even at my own expanse**_ _!"_ Danmaku began to fire randomly from Kikuri in a despite attempt to end the shrine maiden's life.

The shrine maiden hit her orb with here gohei before grabbing some amulets with her left hand. Despite the pain, Reimu threw her amulets with her left and swing her gohei with her right in order to not get hit. The orb hits Kikuri, drops back down to Reimu, gets hit by an amulet, hits Kikuri again, and falls down to Reimu's left. The miko jumps left, hits the orb with her gohei in midair, and falls onto her left arm, causing it great pain. The orb hit Kikuri while Reimu was getting up. The barrage ends before Reimu could get hit. Reimu grabs her left arm and notices Kikuri shattering.

" _No, NO,_ _ **NO!**_ _"_ A laser began to fire form Kikuri's right eye at Reimu, who dodges it and kicks her orb, hitting Kikuri and causing her to shatter quicker.

" _I can't lose!"_ waves of 4 bullets fire from the sprits. Reimu dodges these also as she throws an amulet at the yin yang orb, causing another hit to Kikuri, destroying the sprits and having the shattering get close to the orb Kikuri's holding.

 _I_ _ **Won't**_ _lose!"_ Kikuri, clinging on to her life, fires lasers from above. Reimu jumps back to avoid them. She hits her orb with her gohei, which slams into Kikuri's orb and shatters it.

" _Sariel will not escape! I will make sure that never hap-"_ her words got cut off from her shattering into a million pieces.

Reimu could fell the guilt coming on to her, over powering even the extreme agony of her left arm. _I have just killed someone whose duty was center to them, twice! That person heled onto life as long as she could because of the duty. Those two kept their duty tell death, and I had to kill them because of my duty! Is my duty right? Can I truly kill those people while still being in the right? Do youkia deserve to be killed?! I will at least make sure they don't die in vain!_ With that thought in the forefront of her mind, Reimu raced towards the pillar, determine to stop Sariel from reaking havoc.


	6. Hell part 2

Her legs were aching her left arm in dire pain, her right arm tired from carrying the yin yang orb, and mind was in distress. She was dirty, her cloths were ripped, and see was out of breath, but that did not matter. As she approached the pillar of light, one thought took center stage. To stop Sariel from causing havoc to the land, and to finish those twos duties.

" **Sariel!** " Yield Reimu at the pillar of light.

"So someone has decided to challenge me in my hour of awakening!" a figure floated down, covered in a light so bright that Reimu could only tell that this person was a girl, an angel, and had six wings.

"Well you're too late. I'm almost at full power and there is nothing you can do to stop me." The light slowly faded away, allowing Reimu to see what Sariel looked like. She had long white hair and a white skin. Her wings were also white with blue tips. She wore a blue dress with long white sleeves. On her dress was a white emblem. In her hand was a strange blue wand with a white orb. Her eyes seem to be blue.

"I will stop you here and now!" Reimu rebutted.

"You don't have any of the tools need to stop…, wait is that the yin yang orb."

Reimu held up the orb "Yes it is, and I will use it to defeat you."

Sariel looked at the yin yang orb for a moment before putting her hand over her face and laughing "Hahahaha. I was worried there for a second, but it seems you have yet to summon its true power. Without it, that orb will never beat me!"

"We will see about that!" Reimu kicked the orb towards Sariel.

Sariel knocked the orb away with her wand. "Yes we will see." Sariel raised her wand over her head, and the scenery changed around them. From the pillar of light to a sky with a background of bubbles, and Reimu standing on an invisible platform.

Keeping her wand above her head, the angle fired lasers all around the arena. Reimu rushed over to her orb as the lasers rained down. Reimu noticed al laser heading to her orb that would hit her if she stopped to hit her orb. She ran faster towards her orb, and was she neared it, she slid at it. This both caused the orb to launch at Sariel hitting her, and causing the shine maiden to get pass the spot before the laser hit.

Reimu stopped sliding and as she was getting up, she span around and threw several amulets at her orb, causing the orb to hit Sariel before she had a chance to respond. In Reimu's attempt to look cool doing her trick, she failed to notice a laser heading towards her, hitting her in the back.

Sariel raised her wand, and a star formed on her left. The star moved out and around in an arc, leaving behind a bloody trail. It stopped and disappeared just past her on the opposite side. The blood transformed into bats, shooting danmaku at and around Reimu. The shrine maiden, who had reached her orb in the meantime, hit it with her gohei and ran around to avoid the danmaku.

The orb hit some of the bats, dissolving them, and it Sariel. The other bats dissolved and another star formed on her left. Reimu loped around, hitting her orb with her gohei, causing it to fly not at Sariel, but at the star. The orb hit and dissolved the star, stopping the attack in its tracks. Reimu launched some amulets at the orb, redirecting its path and hitting Sariel in the head.

Sariel lowered her wand and felt the back of her head. As she was doing that, Reimu jumped up, grabbed her orb, turned around, and landed maintain her balance.

Sariel pointed her wand to her left, and at that moment, Reimu kicked her orb at Sariel, hitting her. An orbs with Sariel's emblem appeared at each side of the arena. They were firing a cone of danmaku downwards. They started to move towards the center, with the cone lagging behind. Reimu threw her amulets at her orb and timed her jump to hen the two orbs would meet. The two orbs stopped before the center, causing danmaku to hit Reimu as she was jumping back, and causing her to land on her back. The two orbs disappeared before more attacks could occur, because the yin yang orb had hit Sariel. As Reimu got up, Sariel raised her wand. Reimu braced for an attack, but instead the scenery changed from a background of bubbles to a curving light background. Two orbs also surrounded Sariel.

As Sariel lowered her wand, the orbs surrounding Sariel started to shoot out danmaku in a circular fashion, with the left one going clockwise, and the right one going counter clockwise. The danmaku also went forwards as it goes in the direction it was fired in.

Reimu dived left to avoid the bullets from both orbs, landing in a gap of the left orbs bullets. She quickly got up and threw her amulets at her orb, which flew towards Sariel, and promptly knocked towards Reimu when Sariel hit it with her wand. Reimu jumped right to avoid being hit by her own orb. Danmaku hit Reimu's left arm as she was in the air, causing the dull ache to fire back up again.

"Ga" Reimu involuntarily yelped as the pain on her left arm intensive a thousand fold.

Sariel began to laugh at Reimu. "Hahahaha. You thought you had me because I have to keep my wand up while I cast my attacks but this attack goes on its own, allowing me to knock back your pathetic orb. All I have to do now is wait for you to tire yourself out and **kill you**."

Reimu, despite the pain her left arm was in, got up and dodge the danmaku about to hit her. She noticed her orb behind her bouncing off an invisible wall. She got an idea, ran over and hit the orb not at Sariel, but at the right orb. The orb broke, and Sariel grabbed her right side in pain. The yin yang orb bounced off the right wall, causing Sariel to turn and face the orb as it bounce off the back wall. Unbeknownst to her, Reimu ran around the other way tell she spotted her orb. She threw amulets at the orb and ran towards the center, Sariel who was preparing to hit the orb, was taken by surprise when the amulets redirected the orb towards the left orb. The yin yang orb broke the left orb and bounce off the left wall towards the center, causing pain to enter her left side.

As Sariel raised her wand to change the scenery, Reimu and her orb both reached the center. Reimu kicked her orb at Sariel causing it to hit her while the scenery changed. The scenery change to a light coming from behind Sariel, as hands from the fire below reaches desperately for the light. This understandingly makes Reimu uncomfortable.

Sariel raised up her wand, and lasers come down directed by her eyes, at the same time danmaku rain down from above. Reimu dodge the laser and hit her orb with her gohei, causing the orb to hit Sariel and ending the attack before the danmaku rained down all the way.

Light began to gather around Sariel, and danmaku began to fire in a circle pattern in rows of 4. Lasers are fired along with the danmaku a few times a second. Reimu jumped out of the way of the laser and used her gohei to create a path through the wave. Before the wave came around again, Reimu rushed over to her orb and hit her orb with her gohei. The orb hit, bounced off, and allowed Reimu to hit the orb again.

The orb hit Sariel while she was raising her wand to change the scene. The scene change to one with a black background. Floating in the black sky were images of the past including Reimu battling Shingyoku again, Sariel with her orbs, and Reimu starting her journey.

Sariel lowered her wand "that's it. I'm done going easy on you. I will finish you in the lens of time." Sariel quickly pointed her wand left.

Two beams appeared at the edges and moved towards the center. At the half way point the beams stopped and danmaku sported from where the beams passed by, firing into the air and coming back down in an arc. Reimu dodged the bullets and went towards the orb. When the attack ended Sariel fired a wave three deep across the arena, Reimu hit her orb which hit Sariel, and used the path the orb created.

When the wave attack finished, she fired two more beams at the edges which repeated the first attack. Reimu threw her amulets at the orb and then ran out of the area that erupted into bullets. The orb hit Sariel while Reimu was dodging the bullets. Reimu threw more amulets at the orb, which hit Sariel again.

Two lines of danmaku fired in groups of four popped up from the ground into the air and headed towards Reimu. The shrine maiden dodged and ran over to her orb and kicked it. This caused yet another hit as danmaku rai down from above. The danmaku fell down rather quickly, almost hitting Reimu in the head, but the miko managed to dodge he bullets. Reimu threw her amulets at her orb and ran back, causing the orb to hit Sariel. The orb bounced to Reimu who kicked it at Sariel. The orb hit Sariel just as she was beginning another wave attack.

Sariel's wand shattered from the last hit, and with it so does the danmaku and scenery as an image appears of the wand breaking. The scenery turns back to normal, with the exception of the pillar of light gone from the now black sky. Sariel was taking heavy breaths leaned over and on the ground. Her dress was torn and dyed red, one of her wings was broken, and her wand hand was limp.

Reimu, who was not in the best shape ether, grabbed her orb and pointed her gohei at Sariel "will you not cause any more trouble or will I have to make sure of that."

Sariel, despite all the pain she was in, stopped breathing heavily. She straighten her body and raised her head. She was smiling! "You ignorant child. Can you not tell a distraction from reality?" Sariel began to levitate as light formed around her, so bright that Reimu could not look at it.

"Now I just need a virgin sacrifice to finish my transformation, and look here." The light dimed enough for Reimu to see Sariels new from. Hew wings were fixed and had increased to 4 times their previous size, her cloths were mended and not red, and her left arm, still without a wand, was active.

Reimu franticly kicked her orb with all her might, and it flew towards Sariel with blinding speed, but was caught by Sariel's left arm. "Fool. Like I said, without the true power of the yin yang orbs, you cannot stop me!" she threw the orb back at Reimu so fast that she could not react.

The orb hit Reimu in the gut so hard that she coughed up blood. The pain, fatigue, and turmoil from throughout the day came rushing back. The legs fatigued from walking, the left arms searing pain from burning up, the right arms tiredness from caring the orb, the chest being crushed by her orb, and her heads dizziness from the rushing thoughts. Reimu collapses, falling face first onto the ground, with the yin yang orb rolling out of reach. The shrine maiden was just barely conscious.

Sariel began to taunt her "Now you will die either way. And nobody can come to your assistants in hell, not even the gods. If you sacrifice yourself to me, then your death will be quick and painless. Resist any farther, and your soul will suffer eternal pain."

Reimu weigh her options. _I should sacrifice myself. My entire body is in constant and aggravating pain. My orb is out of my reach. I can't hurt her even with it. I still can't call on my god for help. I should sacrifice myself, but…_

Reimu got to her hands, despite all the pain her body was in, and got to her knees. "I… I will not sacrifice myself to you."

Sariel was taken aback by this "What?" she said in an unbelieving voice.

The shrine maiden got to her feet and grabbed he gohei "YuugenMagen and Kikuri died trying to fulfill their duty to stop you, and I won't let their deaths go in vain. It is my duty as Hakurei shrine maiden to stop incidents from occurring, so I will fight you tell my last drop of blood is spilled to make sure you don't cause mayhem. It does not matter if I don't have the backing of a god. I will use every ounce of my energy to fulfill my duty!"

"If that's your choice, then eternal pain awaits. Now di-" Sariel was interrupted by a bright light the yin yang orb began to emit.

The orb growing brighter, began to levitate off of the ground. A bright flash followed, and when Reimu adjusted to the bright light, she noticed two smaller yin yang orbs were floating around her.

Sariel was taken aback "How did you summon the yin yang orbs!" she quickly started to act calm "no matter. You can't fly, so I will use that to make sure you die!" A danmaku bullet appeared below Sariel on the floor, and bullets quickly spread across the floor so density that no room was left to stand on. Reimu looked at the rapid spread of danmaku in fear, unable to look away. A voice from behind broke her form the trance.

"Lady Reimu!" the voice came from a flying old turtle rushing towards Reimu.

"Genjii!" Reimu quickly ran towards Genjii, despite her legs being fatigued. The danmaku started to get closer to her though.

Just as they neared each other, the danmaku was right behind Reimu. Knowing that she could not stop, she used her right arm to press down on Genjii and to jump up and land on Genjii, just barely dodging the danmaku.

"No, **I will not be stopped** so close to my goal!" Sariel launched all the danmaku on the floor up words. Genjii flew upwards to let the bullets come apart, then flew carefully around to make sure none of the danmaku hits either him or Reimu.

"Lady, you focus on firing, I will focus on dodging."

"Ok Genjii." Reimu focused her energy into the orbs, causing them to fire danmaku amulets at Sariel.

Sariel fired several waves in every which direction at Genjii. He stopped and moved down and around to avoid them, moving under Sariel and to her back. Reimu fired another burst of danmaku at Sariel.

In retribution, Sariel created several orbs around Genjii firing cones to trap him and Reimu. Genjii began to quickly move up and around the danmaku, and passed a tight squeeze to escape the trap. Genjii then flew above Sariel, and Reimu fired a burst of danmaku at Sariel.

"I can't lose! **Not Now!** " Sariels wings shattered, making her start falling. "Reimu, I promise to return at full strength some day and kill you for this!" Sariel said no more as she slammed into the ground, shattering apart.

"Well my lady, are you ready to go back to the shrine?" Genjii asked Reimu, who did not reply for she laid unconscious from the day. Genjii said no ore and quickly headed back to the shrine.


	7. shrine final

A day has passed since Sariel had been killed in order to keep her from destroying the land. The full moon shined down, illuminating the shrine. In front of the shrine rested Genjii, like he was waiting for someone.

As Genjii looked up at the moon, a ripping sound echoed through the air. A purple rip similar to the one before appeared in the sky, and Yakumo sitting in it like a bench. Genjii did not make any reaction to this.

"So" Yakumo pulled out a fan from her rip and covered her mouth with it "Is the shrine maiden still unconscious?"  
Genjii exhaled a short breath "she woke up earlier today and talked about what had happened, but she was still tired and fell right back to sleep.

"Hm" despite the fan covering her face, Genjii knew that Yakumo was smirking "Good to see that the shrine maiden is still functioning and did not break."

"You should not treat Reimu like a tool. It will bite you later on if you try to use her as a shikigami."

Yakumo quickly pointed her fan at Genjii "The only reason the Hakurei blood line is in such a position of power is because it's their duty to maintain the great Hakurei barrier."

"It's **your** fault of treating her as a tool which has caused Reimu to question her duty!" Genjii yield, leaning forward.

"My, my, my" Yakumo dropped her fan into a rip, which closed after that. "What did the miko tell you about her trip?"

"The fact that she went to Makai before going to hell, and meeting the cursed oni there."

"Oh really? How did the cursed oni escape from her prison?"

"Reimu got to her location just as she was breaking out. Reimu tried to fight her, and got seriously injured as a result."

"How serious is it?" Yakumo asked in a tone more grave than usual.

"Her left arm got seriously burnt in the fight, causing her to fell pain whenever she puts presser on it."

Yakumo returned to her uncaring but controlling tone "so it's not serious at all? You had me worried there for a moment." Saying the last part sarcastically.

Genjii began to talk furiously "Take this seriously! Reimu would have died if Shinki did not step in and protected her while sealing away the oni!"

"Enough dancing around the bush. Why is the miko questioning her duty?" Yakumo said in a very intimidating way.

"I don't know the specifics, but Reimu had killed two others before hand, which somehow made her feel guilty when she killed Sariel.

"If that is all, then I shall take my leave."

"I'm not done yet Yakumo."

"Oh?"

"I'm worried that Reimu did not tell me something of importance of her journey."

"That's Ridiculous. Why would she not tell you something like that?"

"It's just a nagging feeling." After a moment in silence, Genjii added "I'm getting to old for this."

"You better not be leaving Genjii." Threated Yakumo.

"I'm going to die in the next several years, and someone still needs to teach Reimu."

"You know how hard it is to find powerful and smart animals that don't want to become Youkia."

"Someone has to train Reimu when I'm gone."

"You can deal with that when the time comes Genjii." While saying that, Yakumo fell backwards into her rip, disappearing like she had appeared.

"I hope I can." Genjii said to himself before going back inside.


End file.
